Tower Prep:Gabe Forrest
by TowerPrepSecrets
Summary: What happened to Gabe when he came in to Tower. Well here is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Tower Prep: Gabe Forrest

Chapter One: The Buzz

As I listened I realized my parole officer had again fallen for my tricks. I had stolen a SatoSystems iPod. I had to be shamed by my parents before I went to meet with my parole officer. About two years ago, I had found a unique gift inside myself. It was odd, but cool. The gift was persuasion. I could make anyone do anything at any time.

After my meeting with my parole officer I went to the elevator to go home and when I got in I started to here this insanly annoying buzzing sound that sort of stop the music and when I woke up I wasn't in the elevator, I wasn't even at my house. I woke up in a class room! Even worse it wasn't even my school. I started to bug out. A guy sitting beside me started to laugh at me. I said where am I. And he just laughed harder. I stopped freaking out and listed to a man about thirty-five years old. He was talking about early Colombian history in German.

After the lecture, I went out to the hall and asked a girl about fifteen where we were. She said the only thing she knew was that you can't get out without planning and then she invited me to come to her dorm to talk about it.

After my talk in the hall with CJ as she told me her name was, I went to a door labeled Headmaster's office. I opened the door and he greeted me warmly,"Ah,you must be our new student Gabriel Forrest. I have already got your class schedule, SatoSystems laptop and iPhone, and I have pre-programmed a map of the school grounds into your phone."

As I looked at him I said ,"First of all it's Gabe and second where the heck am I?"

"OK," he said to me with a glare,"You are at a special school for people with enhanced gifts like your own."

"What enhanced gift?I don't know anything about these 'gifts'"I yelled trying to hide my fear and frustration.

"Your gift is easily seen through what you do. What can you do that others looked like they couldn't do themselves."

"Well, I always thought it was weird that people did anything I to them to do", I said doubtfully.

"You have the power of persuation. It enables you to tell someone to do anything and they do it even when they don't want to."

"OK, I will be a part of your little thing here, but all I want is one thing, my sock monkey Seniour Guapo, oh and a call to my parents."

"Mister Forrest, I can't let you make a call to your parents because it will hinder your studies here at Tower Prep," he said with a grin.

I left storming mad and went to go see CJ.


	2. Chapter 2

Tower Prep:Gabe Forrest

Chapter Two: CJ and Suki

After I got done with my meeting with Headmaster, I went to CJ's room. I knocked and waited for about 20 seconds and then an Asian girl came to the door.

"Hey, you must be Gabe. CJ told me you would be here after class."she said with a smile.

I asked her,"So what is your 'ability' that everyone seems to have around this terrible place."

"So what is your ability that everyone seems to have around this terrible place," she says with so much accuracy that you would think I said it.

I looked at her amazed. She said her name was Suki and I was thinking to myself she was pretty cute. She was telling me about herself and when she was brought to Tower Prep and when CJ walked in.

"Hey how was your date with Cal."Suki said with a laugh and a smile.

When she said that CJ blushed and told Suki,"It wasn't a date it was just a talk between two close friends."

"Ya,"Suki said,"VERY,VERY,VERY close don't you just say that you and Cal are boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean you guys are like perfect for each other you, love Buffer and he loves to play Buffer,you like dancing he likes to dance. You should just say 'We are a couple and we are proud'."

"OK so what did you want me to see.I came here to talk about what all you know about the school."I said confidetly but inside was scared of all I saw here.

" He's scared trying to hid what he feels and has lettuce in his teeth from lunch," CJ said getting every detail, exept for the lettuce oh wait there it is.

" How did you know that,"I said still trying to get the lettuce out of my teeth.

"That's my ability I can tell what your feeling,telling the truth, or if you're lying."she said with confidence."

"OK this is what I think we should do I think after curfue we should explore the grounds,"I said.

CJ and Suki looked at each other puzzled but soon they denied because of lasers around the grounds.

**SO what do you think of my second chapter of my first book so give me a review good bad or even ugly.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tower Prep:Gabe Forrest

Chapter Three: The Observatory

" So where do you want to search first,"I said to CJ and Suki quietly,"Do you want to search around the woods, the Headmaster's office, or mabye the Nurse's office."

"Slow down Gabe we don't know where we should search but I've seen a mysterious door around Tower and I wanted to see what was in it so why don't we try there first."CJ said hesitantly trying to keep us in low profile.

I said,"OK but after we should go and check the Headmaster's office."

We headed off in the direction of the door when someone in a blue suit jacket walked up and told us to go to our dorm rooms and I went up to him and said to him that he didn't want to send us to our dorms and we were going to just go to the agreed and left. I went to the door and pulled on the handle but it was locked. Suki moved me out of the way and got a bobby pin from her hair. She twisted and turned the pin until we heard a click she pulled on the handle once more and it opened.

"Nice I never knew you did that with locks," CJ said amazed at what Suki was capable of.

We went in and were astounded. We had found an old observatory or at least that was what it looked like. We went over to the oldest telescope we had ever seen. I looked through it and was confused.

" The stars are all out of whack,"I said to Ceej and Suki(CJ had given me permission to call her Ceej).

That is when we realized that we were truly in a place no one had ever been to exept for Tower Prepians.


End file.
